world_of_thraefandomcom-20200215-history
Nations Guidelines
As Thrae grows larger, more people create new areas, kingdoms, and nations. As you can see, we have various maps, a large wiki, and countless character profiles regarding lands and borders. Editing the map is both a time-consuming and pain-staking process, hence why changes are being done once or twice a month in batches. Please submit changes and requests to the mod team and they will be looked at for approval. We ask that you be patient as this may take some time to process. So, that aside, what does it mean to have a nation or kingdom in Thrae? You're one of the more notable, larger players in the world both IC and OOC. You have borders that may be contested with other kingdoms, your lands may engage and trade with others, and you may also end up the target of war. Having a nation does not guarantee you safety or a special safe place for RP. You are responsible for your own creation, yet your nation is not your hyper-protected invincible special place that no one can get to or interact with. To get started on your new nation in Thrae, first take a look over some of the guidelines that we have. * Nations and Kingdoms are a collection of areas, typically two or more cities/settlements. If you only have one area, consider writing up a second city with a notable history. As time goes on, this will become more strict. * You may create a single city and have it be a city-state without fear of being steamrolled by a neighboring nation. City-States are sovereign for a reason and are in no way weak. Consider this option if you wish to have lands but do not wish to engage in the world politics. * Owners of Nations and Kingdoms MUST maintain some level of activity. Either IC or OOC. People play other characters, take breaks, or find themselves in a rut for writing. All we ask is that you remain active OOC in some level. Engaging with the community is considered activity. We do ask that your character or your nation does something every few weeks or months IC. * Nations and Kingdoms will be held to a higher standard than city-states when it comes to world events. While you may opt out of world events, repeatedly and actively ignoring happenings in the world is frowned upon. F.A.Q. * Q: How do I create a nation? ** A: Create a wiki entry for your nation, write up the history and settlements, provide a screenshot of the area on the map, and engage a mod. A screenshot with borders drawn (even poorly with MS paint) is greatly appreciated as it gives the mods a frame of reference when modifying the political map. * Q: Can I control multiple nations? ** A: Yes, but only on separate characters. One character cannot control multiple nations. * Q: Can I destroy another nation? ** A: If the other player agrees to it, yes. If the nation and player have been inactive for a prolonged period of time, destruction is subject to mod approval. This goes both ways. Another player cannot simply destroy your nation out of nowhere without your approval of mod approval in the case of inactivity. * Q: What happens if I'm inactive? ** A: Inactivity is seen both IC and OOC. It's alright if you're absent IC yet continue to talk and engage OOC. However, if you disappear both IC and OOC for over 30 days, your nation will be flagged as inactive. Inactive nations will be subject to change per mod approval. Nations that remain inactive for some time after they are flagged will eventually be revealed to the room as open for changes. This means anyone can change your area per mod approval. If they wish to assume control, build upon it, invade it, destroy it, or simply host their event there, they may do so once approved. Inactive areas will typically be the first suggested locations for World Events that drastically change the landscape of Thrae. * Q: I'm going on leave/vacation/traveling/being deployed, how do I ensure my nation remains? ** A: Real life is far more important than Thrae. Period. Things happen. If you're going to be absent for a prolonged period of time both IC and OOC, simply letting a mod know will suffice. This will ensure your nation is protected from drastic changes. Do note that people may still act within your lands, but they won't be taking over your area or destroying it. * Q: I left for X months and now my nation is gone! What the hell!? How do I get it back? ** A: Simple answer: You don't. Thrae has a continuity to it and limited map space. We're not going to sit on your area for 6 months because you left without notice. Do note, however, we will not be actively deleting nations simply because they're inactive. We may remove them in the event someone requests that area. Changes will be done by mods on the map. So, after 6 months of your absence, your area may still be there. If there are any questions that you may have and they weren't touched upon here, please feel free to reach out to a mod. Category:Guidelines Category:OOC